


please stay

by beware_of_you



Series: only love [15]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, In a way, Soft!!!! JJxEmily!!!!!!! fluff!!!!!, and its straight to the point, bc they're not traditional by any means, its short, its sweet, its the end folks, they FINALLY have each other!!!!!, they love each other!!!!!, they're married, this is legit the shortest thing i've ever written, yes Garcia names the cats after tlou characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_you/pseuds/beware_of_you
Summary: the end.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: only love [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838533
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	please stay

Emily and Sergio move in permanently with JJ and Henry six months after coming back for good.

(They end up getting Penelope two nearly identical black kittens for her birthday that year because it's obvious the technical analyst had been saddened when Sergio goes back to Emily [even if she was the one who insisted it's where he belongs].

JJ and Emily immediately hand her a small box with a loose lid carefully covering the contents as they come over to Penelope's to celebrate. She takes the box with a confused frown, opens up the lid and immediately bursts into tears as she reaches in and pulls out the two kittens in her hands. One has a small patch of white on the side of his nose while his sister has white "socks" on her back feet.

Penelope names them Ellie and Joel, spoils them dearly and definitely feels less saddened by giving Sergio back to Emily.)

Nothing is ever discussed as to what exactly JJ and Emily are, nothing officially confirmed about the nature of their relationship, but they move about their days naturally as easily as they always have. Except they do it together.

They move about their life effortlessly, are affectionate with each other as if they've been married for decades instead of unofficially "dating" for only a handful of months. No one on the team bats an eye when they hold hands, or share kisses at gatherings or barbecues, or when Henry starts calling Emily "momma" more often than "Emmy".

JJ gets Emily a ring that's almost identical to her's, inlaid with Declan's birthstone instead of Henry's and suddenly things feel more official than any piece of paper or any legal bindings ever would.

Emily Prentiss stays in Jennifer Jareau's life and it's like everything in finally falls into place like it's meant to be.

It's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> i have more things to write after this don't u guys worry about it
> 
> also this is my informal request for someone to do a jjxemily gif set for the song sweet surrender by against the current (bc it is literally!!!!! them!!!!!!!! and mayhaps that is,,,, one of the story/one shot ideas i have in mind for future projects) pls and thank
> 
> thank u guys for reading this absolute whirlwind of emotions i love it sm and i really hope you guys enjoyed it as much as i liked to write it


End file.
